


How To Cure Boredom On A Train

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen's bored, what can he do to entertain himself on a long train journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Cure Boredom On A Train

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fred Bassett for the beta.

Stephen sighed as he stared out of the window as the train moved slowly through the countryside. “Are we there yet?”

“No, brat.” Ryan smiled fondly at his lover.

“But I'm bored.”

“Don't whine.”

Stephen sat in silence for a moment than rose to his feet. “I'm going for a piss.” When he returned several minutes later, he grinned widely at Ryan as he sat down.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Ryan's leg knocked into the table when he felt Stephen's hand insinuate itself into his trousers. He hissed, “Stephen,” in a low whisper.

“Hmm?” Stephen looked the picture of innocence as he looked at his lover. “Problem?” His hand flexed and he had to bite back a grin at Ryan's muffled gasp. Stephen leaned over and whispered, “I'm still bored, how about a shag?”

As Stephen's warm breath ruffled the short hairs on Ryan's neck, he took a deep calming breath and hissed back. “Here?”

“No.” Stephen grinned when Ryan relaxed slightly. “Not quite. The loo's big enough for two.”

“You're nuts if you think...” Ryan bit his lip as Stephen's hand continued to fondle him. “Come on then.”

Stephen waited a few seconds before following Ryan through the almost empty carriage and into the loo. As soon as the door was locked closed, Stephen shimmied out of his jeans and shoved his arse out. “Soap's in that dispenser.”

Ryan snorted. “Should have known you'd know that.” His liberally coated finger pressed into Stephen easily. Leaning forward to blanket Stephen's back as his finger twisted inside him, Ryan said, “I see you got yourself ready for me.” He pulled back and his finger slipped out with a soft pop.

Stephen groaned softly as he felt himself stretched and filled completely by Ryan's cock. His lover set up a slow, even pace that soon had Stephen on edge, as did the thought of where they were shagging, that they could be discovered at any minute.

Stephen heard footsteps outside, footsteps that stopped outside the loo as the door was jiggled. The thought of someone opening that door, of them seeing him with Ryan's big cock up his arse, had Stephen coming harder than he ever had before.

Ryan pushed in deep as he jerked inside Stephen, his gasp muffled against his lover's neck.

Both men hissed as Ryan pulled free, before quickly righting themselves and, one careful check later, slipping quietly out of the hastily cleaned loo and back to their seats.

Ryan couldn't hide his grin when he noticed Stephen shifting uncomfortably. “Not bored now, I hope?”

Stephen gave him the finger, before muttering, “Not yet.” His foot rubbed against Ryan's leg. “But we've got another four hours to go.”

Ryan smiled fondly. “Brat.”


End file.
